


let the game begin

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It's okay kiddo. Everything's just fine. You're gonna be okay.”</p><p>	“It's warm. He just. I. Danny.”</p><p>	“I know. We're gonna get you cleaned up.”</p><p>	“So much blood...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the game begin

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't be nice all the time. And now it's a crossover/fusion... thing.

“It's okay kiddo. Everything's just fine. You're gonna be okay.”

“It's warm. He just. I. Danny.”

“I know. We're gonna get you cleaned up.”

“So much blood...”

“Shh, I know. C'mon.”

“He's dead.”

“Yes he is.”

“Is Steve okay?”

“Steve's fine, it was a through and through.”

“Why did he do it?”

“Some people are just fucked up, Zhul. They use people. And this guy, he knew if he used the people Steve loves, he could get to him.”

“I want to go home.”

“I know. Let's get you changed first, okay? Steve has spare clothes in the office. Bottom drawer, go change. Leave the old ones in my office.”

***

“You're an idiot.”

“It was a bullet in me or a bullet in Zhul. It was no question.”

“I know babe. I woulda done the same thing.”

“He okay?”

“Shook up. Had blood splatter all over his clothes, his face.”

“Jesus.”

“He's gonna be fine.”

“I know. Just never wanted him to have to see anything like this. He's never going to want to come back to the office again. Might not want to leave the house again.”

“Not giving him much credit. He's a McGarrett, you guys bounce back.”

***

“You look like hell.”

“Thanks Chin. Had no idea. Did Zhul come back with you?”

“No. After he cleaned up and gave his statement, he left. He had a date.”

“With who? Where does he keep disappearing all the time? He won't even tell Danny.”

“Why would he tell Danny?”

“Danny's his new biggest champion. He's like Danny's project or something.”

“Huh. Makes me feel bad for never telling Danny, if they're getting along that great.”

“He never would have forgave if we had before he wanted to.”

“True.”

“Now who is corrupting my baby brother?”

“Some haole named Winchester.”

“... Dean Winchester?”

“You know him?”

“Yeah, and he's bad fucking news.”

“Let me guess. You're going after them.”

“Damn right I am. I'm putting a stop to this shit.”


End file.
